Peep
by KiaSapphire
Summary: Oneshot: This was probably the shittiest day of Roxas' life. Maybe. And then something peeped. -Akuroku- Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. D: Or a duck. Shucks.**

**This was one of Seventh Sanctum's Writing Challenges. I had to include losing a job, an un-enjoyable meal, an axe, loneliness, and a duck. **

**It starts off like it's going somewhere... then stops. Sorry for suckage, people.**

**Oh, yaoi. Right. **

* * *

This, Roxas decided, had not been a good day.

In fact, it was kinda becoming one of the _worst_.

He'd burnt his breakfast before work, forced the charred food down his throat, and still arrived late. Again.

"_That's _it_, Strife! I don't care if you're Sora's cousin. You're __**fired**!"_

Riku was an asshole, anyway. Part of him was glad to be rid of the job.

But the other part kept reminding him that it had been a good, well-paying job. And that mattered more than who his boss was, and if he bothered him.

Roxas sighed, collapsing onto the hard bench at the bus stop and letting his head fall into his hands. He blamed this all on Axel. On top of making him practically _limp_- late, mind you, can't forget _late_- to work, that bastard had the gall to go out of town on a business trip today.

Now he didn't even have anyone to come home and rant to.

The young man sighed again, moping in self-pity. And then something _peeped._

Roxas looked down to see something brown and yellow and _fuzzy_ tumble into his shoe. Whatever it was peeped again and fell back, landing on its bum and looking even more forlorn than Roxas felt.

Upon further inspection, Roxas saw that the thing was nothing other than a duckling. The poor creature had yet to get up, instead staring at the obstructing shoe, and then its owner. Roxas felt something unpleasant curl in his gut. He was remembering something from high school biology. Lost ducklings who were separated-

The bird made a noise and stood, suddenly watching Roxas expectantly.

-Usually followed something or someone else around, thinking they were its mother. The blond pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, wishing for all the world that this whole day had been some horrible nightmare.

Just then, he was rescued by the 3 o'clock bus. Standing carefully, Roxas stepped around the duckling and jumped off the curb onto the first stair. He was going to hell for this, he was sure, but… What was he supposed to do with a _duckling_?

He paused, and then against his better judgment, turned to look. The thing had stumbled after him, and taken a tumble off the curb. Roxas gulped, feeling the bus lurch under his feet as the doors started to close.

"WAIT!"

Later, he would deny that he shrieked, but at the moment, he could only breathe a sigh of relief as the bus driver jerked the whole thing to a stop in surprise. Roxas gave him a sheepish look. "I um… forgot something. One second, please…"

He stumbled off the bus, feeling his knees shake, and peered underneath the hulking vehicle. Nothingness, and then…

A small head poked out from under the darkness, a bit smudged from its fall into the dirty street. Roxas felt some weight lift off of him. He wasn't going to hell. He hadn't killed a baby duck.

Scooping it into his arms- "_Stupid_ duckling," he muttered- Roxas hurried back into the bus, thanking the driver. The other man said nothing about the duck, and soon the bus lurched forward again.

Roxas groaned from the back, his small companion having made itself quite comfortable in his jacket. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Hey! Ducky! Don't do that! Out!"

For the second time in what could have only been five minutes, Roxas scooped his new roommate out of Odd's water bowl. The blond's Dalmatian had only nosed the new creature once or twice before going back to her nap, which left occupying the thing all up to Roxas.

The young man sighed. Not for the first time that night, he began to miss Axel. Of course, the elder probably just would have laughed at him, but at least he'd have some help.

After he'd gotten home, Roxas had quickly consulted Google about _what,_ exactly, a duck ate, and then rushed to the pet store to get it. He'd winced at the counter, noticing that he was paying with what would probably be his last paycheck for a while.

Except now that he'd gotten the stupid thing food, it wasn't hungry. In fact, all it seemed to want to do was take a swim in his dog's water. Roxas groaned.

Holding the soggy duckling away from him for the moment, he hurried to the bathroom, dumping the peeping thing into the bathtub. Turning, he left the room again, trying to ignore its frantic noises as it tried to scramble over the side to follow him.

Grabbing one of Odd's extra bowls and a towel from the cupboard, Roxas returned, filling the bowl with water and setting it in the tub. He folded the towel at set it at the other end of the tub, then filled a small dish with seed and placed it next to the towel. There.

"Duck-central," he ground out, watching the duckling wander about his new habitat. It peeped, then tumbled into the makeshift-pond with a splash. He couldn't help but laugh at that, kneeling next to the tub and resting his arms on the rim. "Okay… You're cute, I'll give you that."

Suddenly Roxas yawned, feeling the day pile back up on him. He slumped against the rim of the bathtub, groaning and letting the tile cool his face.

"Ugh. Lost my job… boyfriend's gone… taking care of a _duck_…"

His companion made a noise at that, and Roxas chuckled. "Don't sound so indignant. I'm using my last paycheck to keep you alive, you little bugger…"

He paused, and then thumped his head against the porcelain. "Oh Ramuh. Now I'm talking to you." The blond stood tiredly, brushing himself off. "I need to sleep. Goodnight, ducky…"

As soon as he flicked the light off, there was another splash, followed by squeaking and frantic cheeps from the bathtub. Startled, Roxas flicked the light back on and peered into the bathtub to see the duckling trying to scramble over the edge and follow him.

"No…" Realization dawned on him, and the blond frowned, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Nooo way. I am not sleeping in the bathtub with you." He glared at the small creature, which was still valiantly trying to get to him. The idea of sleeping in his bathtub made him want to maim himself with an axe. There was _no way_.

Roxas watched the duckling for a moment longer, cursed, and stomped out of the room. Minutes later, he returned with several pillows and blankets, which he laid at one end of the tub.

"I hate you. Stupid duck…" Flicking out the light, he stumbled over to the tub and flopped down, pulling a blanket over him and knowing he'd regret all of this in the morning.

* * *

"Rox…?" Closing the door behind him, Axel peered around their shared apartment for any sign of the other man. The kitchen light was still on, Odd was curled up on her bed as usual…

"Roxas…? Babe?"

Loosening his tie, he padded to the bedroom. The bed was stripped of the sheets, making him frown. He didn't hear the shower running, but nonetheless, went to check the bathroom. Flipping on the light, he suddenly let out a bark of laughter.

Curled in the tub, legs dangling over the rim, was Roxas, fast asleep. And curled on his chest, was a duckling.

Apparently his laughter had woken the other man, because Roxas drew in a sudden breath, blinking groggily and groaning at his stiff position. Axel chuckled, flipping the lid down on the toilet and sitting down at peer at his boyfriend curiously.

"Rough night, babe?"

Roxas focused on him for a moment before groaning again- this time for a different reason. "Fuck, Axel. I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

The redhead shrugged. "I decided to come home tonight, instead." He leaned forward to ruffle the other man's hair. "I missed youuuu."

Roxas batted away his hand, attempting to get a grip on the tub to pull himself up. His sleeping companion tumbled off of him with a peep. "Shit… I can't believe I slept in a fucking bathtub…"

Axel laughed. "What, it thinks you're its mommy?"

His boyfriend's piercing blue gaze swerved to his, and Roxas pointed one accusing finger. "Don't you _even_- I've had the shittiest day of my life, asshole." He flopped back into the tub with a moan, rubbing at his eyes. "I hate you. I blame it all on you."

While the other was talking, Axel had reached over to scoop up the duckling. It cheeped in his hands, flailing its barely-formed wings in distress. The redhead laughed. "Even this guy?"

Roxas sighed. "Especially him."

Axel grinned, running his finger over the soft downy. "I think he's cute. Can we keep him?" The duckling peeped again, tucking its legs underneath itself. Roxas just glared at it half-heartedly.

"I don't care. But you're the one sleeping in the bathtub with him…" Rising this time, he shook the blanket off of himself. Axel grinned his Cheshire Cat grin and set the duckling back down as he stood as well.

"You wanna tell me about the shittiest day of your life?"

Roxas just shook his head, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I'm tired. I just want to go to bed." He gathered the pillow and blankets back up, leaving the towel, and stumbled off to the bedroom. Axel jumped in surprise when the thing in the bathtub tried to follow him.

Tossing the blankets into some kind of order, Roxas stripped to his boxers, flopped down on the bed, and slunk underneath them. Axel was home, and he could deal with the duckling. Right now, Roxas was tired, and Roxas was going to sleep.

The bed dipped from the other side, and Axel's form pressed against his. As cranky as he was, Roxas smiled a little. It was nice to have him back.

And then something _peeped_.

The blond's eyes shot open and he turned to see Odd's extra water bowl sitting on the headboard. It was padded with the towel, and inside of it, was a brown and yellow and fuzzy thing. It was watching him expectantly.

Roxas groaned. "Axel-"

He felt his boyfriend's grin on the back of his neck. "It wasn't going to stay quiet otherwise. It won't bother you." The redhead urged Roxas to turn over, and leaned down to press his lips against the blond's. "Get some sleep, Rox."

The smaller man just sighed, pressing his face against Axel's bare chest. "I hate you," he mumbled.

Roxas felt the other's chuckle rather than heard it. "Love you, too, Rox."

The duckling peeped once more, then was quiet. Hearing Axel's breath evening out against him, Roxas snuggled a little closer.

Maybe today hadn't been the shittiest day of his life. Maybe.

* * *

**Reviews- (and maybe a picture of Roxas sleeping in a bathtub with a duckling)- are greatly appreciated.**

**Oh. And here. Have a duckling: **_h t t p : / / j a c k s o n h s . c o m / h i c / 1 0 / d u c k l i n g . j p g_


End file.
